A Girl's Fantasy Made Dark Reality
by Rabbitzan
Summary: So interestingly enough fantasy, total fantasy, nothing but fantasy but you get to see my personality through my friend's eyes: Chaos-Keetonie.. So evil.. Anyway this is what would happen if I ever met Ghirahim I would think, maybe not, my friend is weird. Rated M for language and hot lemon's later on. Enjoy. Semi-active
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda characters_

_Beta'd by: (no one at this time) If you would like to Beta for me please PM me thanks._

_A/N: Okay so I gave up trying to stop my creativity._

~:~

**A Girl's Fantasy Made Dark Reality**

**Shoobobalitty!**

~:~

I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing with my life or how it got to this point where my stories would somehow make it onto a page. It was nice writing for such fandoms as Invader Zim, Zelda and even a few others that I absolutely love. But today was just bleh, I looked over my Fanfiction 'The Dark Master Sword' and scoffed, there were so many mistakes in chapter three it was sickening.

"Whatever," I said to no one in particular, it was three o'clock in the morning already as I sat down to write chapter four, I couldn't help but think how stupid life was. Here I was, no job, no true life to live, no kids… seriously all I had was video games, which eventually become boring no matter how much I am in love with them, and writing fanfiction. I just felt so fed up with everything, I want my life to change, I want something different to happen, I want to be somebody, get some action and have some kids. Normal people stuff, only with some super hot hottie that doesn't exist in my world. I sighed pulling up another image of Ghirahim and Link on google. Oh this picture was so hot, it depicted Ghirahim and Link face to face with Ghirahim looming over his prize and pressing his long member somewhere in the anal region, the angle concealed the action but left much to my imagination. Oh and the long prehensile tongue was out and depicted the motion of wiggling about as if to taunt Link. I sighed as I felt the heavy blush cross my cheeks and my eyes hooded. I totally wished I could be a guy and totally be in such a position, it bespoke of so much possibility that could be felt, pleasure or pain.

I shook my head as I wrote another paragraph, this fanfic wouldn't write itself after all. It's bad enough I was stuck on so many other fanfictions. I can't get into a rut with this one not now, not after working so hard to draw the map for it, that's right an entire map of Hyrule as it would appear in my made-up world. My fanfiction 'A Charming Prince' I had already finished the first in the series and am now working on the sequel. I had so much planned I even had several chapters of the next Invader to Queen sequel in the works 'Invader Dib'. I had so much work cut out for me until something caught the corner of my eye. A huge black hole in the floor. "What the..?" I stood up and walked over to it. The edges were jagged and pulsing as though they were alive but the hole seemed black otherwise it was so weird. "Uh-uh.. oh hew naw, no way in hew I'm a trust dis shit," I said aloud as I turned away, I suddenly slipped as the floor seemed to give underneath me and then, I was falling into the darkness.

~:~

I woke with a splitting headache, I looked around but didn't recognize my surroundings. "I don't believe I'm in Kansas anymore," I said to no one as I looked around. "I should quit with the movie references for sure." My mumbled words rang in my ears as my eyes fell on something that looked so out of place anywhere but in a video game. "Aw hew naw, don't tell me I ended up in Mario world or some shit like that." Then I noticed a shaking bush nearby. "Oh crap, please don't tell me that's an octorok..." I said as I carefully snuck my way away from the shaking bush. I quickly followed the path away from it and the giant mushrooms of various colors.

I continued to look around but strangely enough this forest seemed kind of safe. I felt myself begin to relax as I admired the view and noticed how familiar this path seemed. I climbed a few things and followed a few more path's until I came to a familiar sight only this time it was in real stone and not some messed up video game graphics.

"No freaking way, I know this place," I said as I approached the door, knowing there was no way I could open such a heavy thing, on my own at least. Well maybe if I used my whole body weight. I heard the sound of a sword clearing a sheath and turned around slowly holding my hands up near my face. "Hang on, I can.." I paused as I recognized the figure before me, holy crap he was so realistic, seriously am I dreaming right now? "You're Link, omigosh your like a hero," I said grinning ear to ear. I couldn't help it, he totally wasn't my type but dang he actually did look really good. He seemed confused but then he spoke I couldn't really understand him. "Oh man, language barrier.." He frowned and put away his weapon it was clear he had decided I wasn't a threat and well I certainly wasn't armed or anything, so why would he? He spoke again and I frowned, yep I definitely couldn't speak that language.

He looked confused but apparently a language barrier wasn't going to stop him from communicating. He grabbed my hand and pulled me, I got the hint and nodded so he released me and walked away. I followed behind him unsure of where he was taking me. He looked back periodically as I stumbled along behind him on the more rugged bits. I also required a bit of help navigating the higher cliffs as I couldn't jump high. I also don't have much arm strength so pulling my self up a ledge is a no go. Ugh I hated how out of shape I was compared to when I was in the service. I really shouldn't have let myself go so much. Finally we stood before an Owl statue and everything finally pieced itself together.

"Oh MY GOD, we are in skyward sword, what the what?" I said, suddenly. "Yeah I'm a far way away from El Paso. Holy crap!" Suddenly, I thought about my husband. "Oh no no no no no My husband is gunna kill me! I am so dead." I jumped when I felt the light touch on my shoulder and turned around to see Link looking a little taken aback too. I breathed a sigh and held a hand over my heart and looked back up. "I'm sorry, just freakin' out." He looked confused but the emotion I was going through seemed to connect with him and he patted me on the shoulder. He then wrapped an arm around me and touched the owl statue I immediately grabbed onto him as the wind carried us up with the para-sail. I felt a chuckle rumble through Link's chest and blushed, aw crap I think he got the wrong idea. Then I saw the magnificent bird. "The loftwing," I said as the bird easily swept under us and we landed on it's back. Link pulled me in front of him and allowed his loftwing to easily glide us to Skyloft.

I was so amazed as we landed that I barely noticed Link dismount easily. I tensed a bit as he helped me down then turned to his inquisitive loftwing. I looked at Link, "Can I pet him?" I asked making a waving motion with my hand along where the birds neck would be. Link seemed to smile and pulled me over to his loftwing and placed my hand on the bird's lovely red feathers. I looked at the lovely bird and petted him. "Thanks Mr. or Ms. Loftwing, it was a great flight," I said with a smile. The loftwing seemed quite happy with that and made a happy sound before turning away and lifting off for some more flying. I just stood there watching the magnificent creature as it flew away. I was sure I had a stupid grin on my face but I didn't care, I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned to see Link grinning ear to ear. He kind of reminded me of my husband only a little bit different, gentler maybe and more mysterious. I could definitely tell how it easy it would be for any woman to fall in love with him but I felt as though it wouldn't be appropriate somehow still.

Several people began to crowd around, I noticed. I started to feel a bit claustrophobic at the presence of so many people. Some were talking to Link while others were trying to talk to me.

"Um.. Hi, language barrier guys, I don't understand a word of what you are saying," I said, the people speaking to me suddenly went silent. I could hear a commotion from the back of the crowd, it wasn't until she pushed and shoved her way into view that I realized just who was making the commotion. "Omigosh Princess Zelda!" She gave me an odd look. She then waved her hands, but I had no idea what she was asking. "Why are you..? What?" She smiled and nodded waving her hands again. "What, you want me to talk? Like talk, talk? What should I talk about? Oh maybe about the fanfictions I have been writing?" I said the last part as a joke.

"Fan.. fictions?" she asked. Oh she just had too ask.. I couldn't stop the grin on my face. And wait did she just understand me? I began to rant about my fanfictions and talked about the map I made for the Dark Master Sword and how Ghirahim had appeared in there. Something had clicked, they recognized the name for sure. Link had actually stepped forward, he said something in Hylian with Ghirahim at the end.

"No, no, no, no I wrote about Ghirahim," made a little trace of writing on my hand as I spoke. Zelda frowned and grabbed my hand dragging me through the crowd, Link followed but I had no idea what they planned to do. Now I felt a little worried, they clearly didn't like that I had mentioned Ghirahim's name. But it didn't seem like they were going to hurt me, not yet at least. Still where was she dragging me to? I really didn't want to be put in a dungeon for sure, well I mean sure it would make a great story for when I returned but.. no I didn't want to be locked away. She dragged me all the way to one of the docks, oh no this can't be good either. She said something in Hylian that I suppose was supposed to be calming but the opposite thing happened. She threw me off the dock.. I couldn't help but scream and close my eyes. Luckily something feathery stopped me from falling to my death. I opened my eyes to see the red loftwing's feathers, whoa, what the what? Someone landed behind me, I looked back to see Link smiling. "Wait, where are we going?" I asked nervously.

Link spoke in hylian but I didn't understand a word of it, well so much for being well informed, surprise it is. The red Loftwing easily soared through the sky passing by many islands. It wasn't until I saw the massive swirling ball of clouds that I finally realized our destination. No, no no, Oh please for the love of everything holy no! I did not want to be in this situation anymore but what choice did I have? Hmm let's see.. Fall to my death, fall to my death or stay on the giant bird, not much of a choice. Yeah my husband's going to kill me, how the hell will I ever explain it.. Oh and by the way honey I was trapped in a video game I'm sure you'd recognize.. Skyward Sword except I became the main attraction of their petting zoo. No that wouldn't go over well, he would hear; I went crazy and need to go to a mental hospital. Oh for Pete's sake, I may not even make it home at this rate. All I could do was sit there and behave for the most part. Link easily flew us inside of the dark sphere of stormy clouds, he flew around a bit more until suddenly turning and heading for a sky island. It had some kind of tower on it, I sincerely hoped it wasn't meant for a princess cause I for sure am not one.

The Loftwing landed easily on the grassy bit that wasn't built on, Link was first to dismount and then I was pulled off the back of the loftwing. I didn't really want to get off but again I had no choice Link was stronger than me, honestly he was stronger than any guy I had ever met and that's saying something. "You know maybe I should get into the whole defeating monsters biz, maybe then I would be half as strong as you.." Link gave me a confused look but soon shook his head and waved for me to follow. At least I think he waved for me to follow him, so I did. I followed him into the tower only to find it was more like a mini prison, there many creatures in here that they obviously did not want getting out. But honestly why were they imprisoned here, I thought Link killed all the monsters he came across. I frowned a bit as I followed him farther, he led me to a set of stairs that led up higher in the tower and a set that led down. Of course the one leading downwards was dark and foreboding and of course Link just had to lead me down there. I hugged myself tightly and tried not to close my eyes, granted it got harder and harder to do as it got darker.

A sound to my left startled a squeak out of me, not sure why but I also made a squeak like noise when frightened or surprised. I heard Link chuckled ahead of me.

"Not funny," I grumbled. And it really wasn't, I'm terrified of what awaits in the darkest recesses of any place. It's scary to think that a ghost or a, for lack of a better term, monster could be lurking in the darkest corners waiting to pounce. And that is what I always feel as though could happen, just be walking along in the dark and suddenly, BAM, attacked. Needless to say I was more than a little freaked out! And so I closed my eyes, it was already too dark to see anyway and it wasn't long before Link had grabbed my shoulder startling me again. He easily guided both of us to the final floor and then light, Link then began to speak with someone who spoke back. This voice I recognized, it was.. "Ghirahim?" I asked. I popped my eyes open to see the surprised look on the demon's face he spoke in hylian while looking at me. "Language barrier, great.. I get plenty o.."

"On the contrary language is only a barrier if one does not know the language you speak," Ghirahim interrupted. I gaped at him like a fish, how the hay? He gave a grin before turning back to Link and saying something in hylian. Link was then gaping too, yay now we're both surprised. He made a motion for me to approach.. towards the bars.. that kept the demon imprisoned. Needless to say, I didn't really want to but he was insistent.

"So uh.." I began.

"Yes I speak your language," Ghirahim interrupted again.

"That's not what I was going to ask," I shot back.

"Oh?" he asked seeming interested. "Have a bit of fire there do you?"

"Fire is one way to explain it, I guess," I replied. "Anywho, you're locked up huh? How'd that happen?"

"Hmm, does it so concern you? We've never even met," he said.

"Look I played this game a long time ago called Skyward Sword," I began. "In it I had to play as Link and defeat Demise and in the final cut-scene your blade disappeared and Demise well he was defeated and I think he disappeared too after cursing Link and Zelda and such anyway, I digress. How did you go from disappearing to being a prisoner?"

"I see, interesting question," Ghirahim replied, he looked almost to be enjoying the banter. He must have been locked away here a while to enjoy talking even to someone as insignificant as me. "Do you want the long version? Or the short version?" I looked around, Link had left me here, I sighed a bit.

"Well looks like I got time, how about the long version," I said, taking a seat on the cold stone. A grin spread across Ghirahim's face, I wondered if he was going to embellish on the tale a bit.

"Well as you have said, I did in fact disappear," Ghirahim replied. "I actually broke my contract with my old master by leaving which now technically makes me free, unfortunately now he is most likely to hunt me down. See that curse wasn't just for Link and Zelda it was also to trap me as well for my betrayal." I nodded, this was actually quite an interesting tale but breaking a bond like that couldn't have been easy, unless. "You see the bond from the contract was one sided, Demise only ever had so much control over me. I am certain he knew I would betray him one day, he probably didn't think I would then but well.. After all my hard work and not even a 'thank Ghirahim you did fine work' And then Link defeating my master forced me to realize that my old master was weak and would probably always be weak. So I decided to hunt for the treasure that the hylians covet by myself, after all I had gotten closer than my old master had. Unfortunately, when I found the treasure Link was there to stop me with the reincarnation of the goddess Hylia."

"Isn't she a false goddess?" I asked.

"Is she?" Ghirahim asked. "I always heard she was a goddess myself but do you perhaps know more about her?"

"I dunno, I read in the lore somewhere that she wasn't really a goddess but had pretty much claimed to be one to her followers," I replied. "Anyway Zelda wasn't Hylia in fact Zelda was a princess that Link protected from the Goddess Hylia for one reason or other, I don't remember all the details but it's something I was interested in learning about for the longest time honestly. Sorry I interrupted you."

"No, no feel free to ask questions," he offered. "Especially when you have such useful knowledge, I hadn't even thought about the fact that she could only be a pretender. What else do you know about this world?"

"First before I even think of divulging any further information that I learned from playing the video games I have to know how you ended up in here," I bargained. He grinned, I wasn't sure if it was an amused grin or an angry grin however.

"Of course," he relented. "Where was I..?"

"You found the treasure that Link and Zelda were guarding.." I offered, helpfully.

"Oh yes," he grinned. "I found the treasure, three triangles, I planned to steal them and gain the power held within but as I said Link was there and so was.. Zelda, you said?" I nodded.

"So you found the triforce, no kidding," I said.

"Ah-hah so you know of it," he replied, with glee. "Do you know what it does?"

"It grants the wish of the person who holds all three," I replied, easily. His grin grew wider, almost as though he had a grand idea. "The only problem is, if someone with an evil heart makes a wish the land of Hyrule will fall to ruin but if someone with a good heart were to make a wish Hyrule will prosper or something like that."

"Truly?" he asked, he seemed a bit disappointed. "How unfortunate. I thought maybe I could.. well never mind it's not important now. So as I was saying they were there to stop me. Link wasn't wielding his magic blade anymore, so I thought I could take him at least but the two of them worked splendidly together. They outwitted me and outmatched me as well, Zelda sealed my powers and Link, well, he locked me in here. I've been here for longer than I have room to mark on the walls here," he gestured around the walls. I noticed the dark indents that littered it, I had thought they were a design on the rock but Ghirahim's explanation made sense they did indeed look like tallies. "Honestly I am unsure if it is even day or night, what time was it when you were out, hmm?"

"Oh, um shoot the strange thing is it was night my world but day when I got to this one," I replied. "Weird right?"

"Not at all, not every world runs on the same time frame as one specific one," He explained. "So how did you learn about the triforce? Did it get mentioned in this Skyward Sword game?"

"No, it hadn't honestly," I replied. "I knew about the triforce long before the Skyward Sword was released in my world. I played a game called Ocarina of Time in my world, it's set in the future long after the defeat of Demise. Demise was an unknown enemy.. see Ganondorf was a reincarnation of an evil being."

"Ganondorf?" Ghirahim asked, laughing a bit. "What kind of name is that to be?"

"A very silly one," I replied, smiling a bit. Ghirahim had chosen to take a seat as well, if anyone would have asked me if I could see myself talking with one of my favorite video game characters in the future back when I was a kid, I would have told them 'Hew naw!' but I wouldn't have guessed that Ghirahim would enjoy listening to someone else talk. Well I thought about and realized he probably only wanted information like this because I knew about times and events that hadn't occurred yet.

"Okay so Ganondorf was a reincarnation of an evil being?" He pressed.

"Yeah but I didn't find out he was the reincarnation of Demise until I played Skyward Sword," I said. Screw it, I love talking about video games who cares if he wants to know about the future. "Not gunna lie though you were only in Skyward Sword, little disappointing honestly."

"Oh?" he seemed, surprised by this.

"Yeah, well anyway in Ocarina of Time.." I continued. "Link has to fight his way through the Great Deku Tree to get the Kokiri Emerald, a magic stone that would aide him when he opened the Door of Time in the Temple of Time. He also has to retrieve the other two stones after he talks to the Princess, Zelda. When he comes back of course, Zelda and Impa are fleeing the castle town and Link stands up to Ganondorf who of course knocks him on his ass." Ghirahim laughed a bit at that, I couldn't help but smile a little too.

"Surely they only added that for a bit of humor," Ghirahim replied.

"Oh yeah I'm sure they did, nothing like watching as a fireball hits link and knocks him over," I said giving a bit of a laugh. "Uh, anyway, Link gets the Ocarina of Time that Zelda tossed at him and goes and opens the Door of Time and takes up the Master Sword, unfortunately he is too young to wield it and has to sleep seven years."

"Oh my, such a long wait," Ghirahim spoke up suddenly.

"Yeah really long wait, well Ganondorf got into the sacred realm and tried to steal the Triforce," I went on. "He didn't have the wisdom or the courage to keep all of them so he wound up with the Triforce of Power."

"Wait, you have to not only be powerful but wise and courageous?" Ghirahim asked. "but he was only powerful? That's it?"

"Yeah well Wisdom comes with old age or an old soul who had gleamed some wisdom," I replied. "And courage well not every powerful being is courageous a prime example is Rumplestiltskin from Once Upon a Time, he was a poor man once who was called to war against ogres but he took the cowards way out by breaking his leg. Long story short he killed this guy with a magical dagger and stole all of his powers and became the Dark One. But he still remained a coward, he hadn't suddenly become brave just cocky, you know?"

"Ah, I see," Ghirahim replied. "You know a lot about this kind of thing hmm?"

"Well sort of," I replied.

"You seem quite wise beyond your years," Ghirahim praised. "And courageous enough to sit and talk with a being you know could easily kill you. I have a wonder what it would be like, had you some powerful abilities."

"Eh? No, no, no, no I like being average Jane.. The nobody who does nothing of any importance," I replied. "No way will I ever end up with any kind of power for any reason."

"Oh but if you could though, what would it be?" he asked.

"What would.. If I had a power I guess I dunno," I dodged. Of course I didn't want to tell him I would want a shield that could encase me in an impenetrable bubble, that would be silly and he might chide me for such a choice.

"Oh come now, tell me," Ghirahim pressed. "I've nothing better to do after all, might as well entertain some idea of what you would be like if you were a powerful mage, hmm?"

"I would, want a magic shield," I replied, skeptically. I waited for some sort of snide comment but instead.

"Sensible," he replied. "It also gives me a sense of what kind of person you are."

"Oh?" I asked. "It does does it?"

"Indeed," Ghirahim replied. I grinned a bit. "You're a goody-two shoes." I frowned, Ghirahim on the other hand laughed.

"Seriously? Goody two shoes? You think I want good Samaritan of the month reward?" I asked. Ghirahim only laughed louder.

"I'm kidding," he finally responded wiping away the tears. "No, it honestly tells me that you value defense over anything else. Honestly not that surprising considering. But you are overly honest, I can tell from your scent that you have yet to lie to me."

"M-my scent?" I asked.

"Surely you knew demons have a keen sense of smell yes?" he asked.

"Well, yeah but," I began. "Oh crap, it applies here too?" Ghirahim laughed aloud.

"Yes, it applies to all demons," Ghirahim answered. "Anyway you were saying about Demise only getting the Triforce of Power?"

"Oh yeah, Anywho Link ended up with the Triforce of Courage and Zelda got the Triforce of Wisdom," I continued.

"Oh that is rich," He exclaimed. "Well, what I mean is the Zelda bit. Link getting the Triforce of Courage is not surprising he definitely has a backbone, I should know. After all.."

"You fought him," I said, as he also said something along the same lines.

"Precisely," Ghirahim hummed, happily. "Anyway, what happened next? Please tell me he defeats this Ganondufus." I laughed out loud, no way, he didn't.

"Oh man, I can't believe you just said that," I replied. Ghirahim was smiling at my obvious amusement. "I thought I was the only one who would call him that. Well that and Asshole and Assholes incorporated."

"Ooo, that's a good one," he replied. "I'll have to remember that."

"You know, you're a lot different than what I expected," I said.

"Oh? Did you expect some uncivilized baboon perhaps?" he asked.

"No I just expected maybe a little more on the crazy psychopath side," I said. "Or maybe just evil genius magician."

"Oh, maybe a snide evil madman who snubs his nose at any opportunity to talk?" he asked, sarcastically.

"There's the sarcasm," I said. "Awesome, exactly how I expected."

"Oh expected some sarcasm did you?" he asked. "Interesting, wonder what could have given you such an impression." More sarcasm, I grinned, this was the Ghirahim from the game sarcastic, sadistic and sooo so hot. "Your game perhaps? Then again maybe you just expected it because of some other reason perhaps your own interpretation of the game's dialog. Either way it's obvious that sarcastic antagonists turn you on hmm?" I felt heat rush to my cheeks, crap I forgot he could smell my scent. Great now he knows, only question is how will he use this knowledge.

"Mm, maybe.." I hedged. "But not all, it helps when they are attractive and have platinum blonde hair."

"Oh, fascinating," he grinned, slyly. "So you like the fair haired males better than most, hmm?"

"What? I didn't say that," I replied.

"Oh but it was implied, of course," Ghirahim teased. I could tell he was enjoying this banter a little too much. "I do have to say though it is nice to have company." A hand hefted me up from the floor.

"O-oh hey Link," I said, as I looked up at him. He gently pushed me toward the bars, I couldn't help but feel a little scared. Ghirahim started to speak in hylian but this time, Link didn't respond. He did however unlock the cell door and push me inside before locking again. "Hey wait a minute why am I getting locked up? What did I do? I wanna a Lawyer!" Ghirahim sighed.

"Well, as interesting as development's go, it seems this is going to last quite the while," Ghirahim said. I suddenly felt very nervous being inside the cell with him, he was after all stronger than me. And if he wanted to could probably kill me.

"What did you say to him earlier?" I asked.

"Oh, I told him I could understand you, that you spoke a language I had heard long ago," he replied. "Then I asked him what he was going to do, well he didn't answer me just tossed you in here. He probably thinks you are working for me. Not surprising honestly, considering. Tch, stop being so nervous, I don't bite, much." I gave him a skeptical look, I didn't believe for a minute that he wouldn't hurt me if he really wanted to. "Look I'll stay on this side of the cell and you can stay on that side if you wish but at least relax and tell me more about what happened after the triforce, did they beat him?"

"Oh right," I sat down against the cold stone wall. I couldn't remember the last time I had been made to sleep on a cold hard surface it had been so long ago. "Ehem anywho, Link woke up seven years later in the spirit realm where the Triforce had been sealed away. Many people estimated him to be seventeen years old, or some such. Anyway this is where Link finds out that Ganondufus stole the Triforce of Power and took over the world."

"Not exactly the best scenario," Ghirahim replied. I grinned a bit it was nice to find someone as interested in a game I loved, to be honest.

"Well Link goes around much as he may have done here," I eased into the next part. "Delving into dungeons and ancient ruins, as well as temples to awaken the seven sages. One was already technically awake though, he's the one who told Link about what had happened." Ghirahim leaned forward a bit and looked like he may want to ask more questions. "All the while, the one difference he isn't chasing Zelda, he's guided by some 'guy' named sheik." Ghirahim snorted at this, I looked up this time and paused in my telling of the story.

"Let me guess this guy was actually the princess," Ghirahim prodded.

"Sadly yes, I really liked sheik when I was still a naive kid until all my hopes were crushed," I replied. "Have to be a guy to be interesting to me."

"Indeed," Ghirahim seemed as though he were thinking of something. "You know it has been quite a long time since I had any company." The booted footfalls interrupted him, he sat back as though slightly irritated. Link was back he said something in hylian, I still couldn't understand but the sad look on his face told me it was bad news. He was at least holding some folded blankets and a pillow. Link passed them through the bars and set them on the floor.

"Bad news?" I asked.

"Very, Zelda thinks you are a spy," Ghirahim replied.

~:~

_*intercept's* yeah so that happened.. stay tuned for what happens to author-san in future episodes.._

_Me: hey.. who's giving the outro?_

_Chaos-Keetonie: No one in particular.._

_Me: hey get off my computer!_

_Chaos-Keetonie: Noooo! You shall be lost forever in the world of Games!_

_Me: *not amused..*_

_Chaos-Keetonie: See you in the next Chappie hehehe! *draws curtain*_

_Me: he.._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda characters_

_Beta'd by: (no one at this time) If you would like to Beta for me please PM me thanks._

_Author-sans Diary: So still stuck it seems, thankfully Link brought me this pen and paper. How did my life take this turn? How did it end so wrong? I can only hope my husband finds me before I do something I will so not regret. Is divorce in my future? I hope not I like having my cake and eating it too! _

_Poll: very few people voted so I deleted them all_

_Discord: discord. gg /4gPjubH (no spaces)_

~:~

**A Girl's Fantasy Made Dark Reality**

**Sha-BAM!**

_**warning titles are not actual words**_

~:~

**OF** COURSE, why would my luck ever let me have a break? And why do I ever so disappointingly expect it to be any different? I wanted to cry but thankfully no tears would come, besides I had a very attentive demon to entertain right? Well until I run out of stories. Oh man this was gunna be a long-little break from my writing. And what about my fans, yep I'm dead, I must have fallen on my face and my broken nose, then it must have jabbed into my brain and killed me. It's the only explanation, something warm wrapped around my shivering shoulders alerting me to the fact that Ghirahim had broken his promise and moved. It also told me it's cold down here in the dungeon, guess that's why Link brought blankets.

"He is really nice," I murmured.

"Yes, he can be," Ghirahim replied, returning to his side of the cell.

"Thanks," I whispered. "I appreciate.."

"The least I can do for this slight misunderstanding," Ghirahim replied, I looked him over. He wasn't looking at me anymore, in fact he looked a little disappointed.

"Well where did I leave off?" I asked.

"Actually," he spoke suddenly a grin returning to his face. "Let's start from the beginning, tell me of the enemies he faced in these dungeons and temples. It's looking to be a long, little while til he returns." I smiled a bit, seemed he wanted me to keep up my spirits. Not that I was complaining, I wanted to share everything I loved about the games. So I started from the beginning, this time I gave him every bit of information I could remember. I don't know how long I talked and I certainly didn't remember every detail but he was enthralled regardless. While explaining the part where Link finds the Ocarina of Time, I suddenly yawned. Ghirahim took that moment to move once more, I watched him. I was now comfortably comfortable in his presence, he must have noticed because no sooner had he made the makeshift bed, than he guided me into it. I didn't resist and instead allowed him to even cover me, I could feel myself drifting long before I felt the strong arms pull me close. I placed my hand near my face and then darkness.

~:~

Porcelain, that was my first thought as I ran my hand along the smooth surface. I grinned when I recognized the ridges and dips, surely I was at home and my husband was for once cuddling and not humping me. I guess he did have at least one romantic bone in his body. The voice rumbled against my ear in an unfamiliar language, wait I recognized this voice. I picked my head up and squinted at the sleeping form of the demon lord Ghirahim. Oh crap, I panicked briefly but realized he was still asleep.

"Oh screw it," I said aloud and cringed when I realized how loud I sounded. Thankfully Ghirahim didn't even rouse, so I bit my lip and cuddled back up to him. I didn't fall asleep but I did enjoy every drowsy moment, sorry babe this was my dream since I first found out about him. Of course I knew he would never forgive me, my guilty pleasure. I smiled as I ran my hand over the dips and valleys that made up Ghirahim's well sculpted abs. I marveled at how ridged and yet how soft he actually felt, I couldn't believe that a person could feel this rock hard. Of course I had to remind myself he was a demon and well demons have a different standard and Ghirahim was a sword, after all.

"Enjoying yourself?" the whispered words made me freeze.

"Y-you're awake?" I squeaked. Ghirahim chuckled, he ran his hands up my arms and I relaxed.

"I am now," he replied. Oh good maybe he missed me fondling his chest and abs. I tensed a bit as I felt his hands wander a bit closer to my body, and then we were turning and I felt my back press into the blanket of the makeshift bed. "It has been a long time since I had had any.. company." And then he was kissing me and oh my gawd his tongue really was prehensile. I felt it explore nooks and crannies I didn't even know about, striking lightening like shocks through my whole body. Hot damn, I never felt so hot in my life and then he was pushing between my legs. A silly thought of suddenly waking up crossed my mind before the grinding pressure between my hips banished the thought. I ran my hands over his back which suddenly became very naked, though I hadn't realized he could do the same with mine until his hot member pressed against my now unclothed sex.

I felt him thrust against me in a slow steady rhythm, ramping up my need from about a thirty to one-hundred. Oh shit I needed, OH I needed to feel his sword deep inside my snatch. Wow when did my thoughts get so nasty? Another thrust and I was off to space shooting for the stars. I was now whimpering for release into the kiss, that was stealing away the life breath I so greatly needed. Fortunately he didn't make me wait long, he thrust against me and then in nearly an instant later he was in. I briefly wondered just how wet I was when he thrust again this time angling up hitting that ever so sweet spot.

I threw my head back and nearly screamed with the pleasure. I could hear Ghirahim's breath in my ear and feel his pulsing need, throbbing deep inside of me and for a moment I thought I would black out. It felt almost too good and then I it came the best orgasm I had had in a very long time. I felt Ghirahim tense and then I briefly registered I was being filled before my brain snapped back to reality. Oh crap, yep my husband is gunna kill me and then I smiled.

"Worth it," I whispered without thinking. I felt the rumble before I heard the chuckle, I suppose Ghirahim found my comment amusing. Ghirahim pulled free and lay beside me, I turned on my side to face him as he pulled the covers over us. And then an overwhelming need to cuddle took me and pressed my face into his chest. Ghirahim didn't complain, didn't say a word just wrapped his arms around me and held me to him. Oh but he was so warm, physically fit and well if he wanted me dead, I would be. No question about that, so why not just enjoy the company while I was prisoner, made sense to me.

"So, was your coming here accident or by design?" Ghirahim's words were barely over a whisper but I still heard them, felt them even.

"Well if it was by design I want to meet the person who designed it," I replied just as quietly.

"To kill them or to thank them?" Ghirahim asked quietly. I thought for a moment before I finally responded. After all, this kind of thing deserved a bit of thought.

"A little of both I suppose, maybe not in the same ord.." I was interrupted by an infuriatingly hot, passionate kiss. Oh gawd could he kiss, of course I would kiss him all the day long if it entertained him so. And then it was over, I nearly whimpered but managed to restrain such childishness if only barely.

"Tell me if you were to never return home, who would miss you?" Ghirahim hit the nail right on the head. I felt a twinge of pain in my chest as I thought of everyone I cared about.

"Well, my sister, my brother and definitely dad well both of them and mama, Libby, all of my fans. My husband too," I pause to see his reaction. He only grinned at that, so I continued, "My brother-in-law and my two best friends, well I guess Libby is the third best friend but that is yet to be determined."

"Three best friends.." Ghirahim tsked, a teasing glint in his eye. "You are quite strange are you not?"

"Maybe but not anymore strange than my friends are," I shot back with a grin.

"Hmm, I can imagine," Ghirahim took on a bit more of a serious expression. "Your husband is why you were so flighty earlier?" I blushed, he only grinned and continued. "But as you so aptly put, worth it?" I felt the heat flood my face and I wanted to hide a bit. "Don't worry I won't tell him."

"Honestly at this point, him hearing about it is the least of my worries," I replied chuckling a bit.

"Oh?" Ghirahim asked.

"I don't even know if I will ever make it home at this point," I replied. "I never imagined I would be trapped in a dungeon with one of my favorite characters. Let alone.." I pressed my hand to his chest, his hand wrapped around mine. Booted feet were approaching form somewhere above.

"Tch, timing," Ghirahim groused and then I could feel clothing pressing against my skin. I looked down to see the diamonds receding. Huh so I hadn't imagined it, he really had used his powers and how long had he had use of them? I decided to put on my best poker face and sat up. Ghirahim had already retreated to his side of the cell, I busied myself running my fingers through my long hair. I wondered if I had twelve inches of it yet, I had wanted to donate it at one point but well that was kind of pointless now. I nearly jumped out of skin when I heard an unexpected voice speaking in hylian. Ghirahim responded to her with his usual flair, I looked over to see her staring at me hard. I wanted to wilt but decided against showing any sign of fear.

"What exactly is she saying?" I asked.

"She want's to know if I can use a spell to help her understand you," Ghirahim replied. "But I told her it would be easier if I made it so you could understand her and be understood." Zelda said something that sounded like an order. Ghirahim sighed and moved toward me, I held my ground despite.

"At least tell me it's not gunna hurt," I said. "Lie to me if you have too.." Ghirahim laughed at that.

"Fear not, it's relatively painless," Ghirahim replied.

"The last time a doctor told me..Ow!" I said, it had felt like a zap or a shock. Dang it it smarted, why did I have to be so dang sensitive.

"See relatively painless," Ghirahim replied. I could feel tears stinging my eyes.

"Then why I do I wanna cry?" I asked, trying to keep the emotion out of my voice as I rubbed the spot he had touched.

"You poor, sensitive thing," Ghirahim replied looking rather unsympathetic. "You must be an empath."

"What does my empathy have anything to do with feeling pain?" I asked.

"A better question is why are you an empath?" The female voice asked. I turned to look at Zelda in shock. "Surely you are a spy correct?"

"Listen Princess Zelda, I'm not a spy," I said. Link nearly spat out his drink, I looked around her at him to see the barely contained mirth.

"What? Princess?" she asked. "I'm not.." She turned to look at Link and frowned. "This isn't funny she thinks I'm a princess."

"Well in all the other games you are a princess, and in your previous life _you_ were a princess," I replied. "I didn't realize they changed the M-O my bad. To me you have always been the princess that Link has to rescue."

"I don't always need rescuing," she replied. "I had to rescue Link.."

"Once and only once from that first cutscene of skyward Sword and only because Groose and his two goons locked up his Red Loftwing. By the way what's the Loftwing's name they never said in the game.."

"Her name is Epona," Link replied.

"No way!" I said, smiling. "In every game Link has an animal companion named Epona." I explained noting the confusion on their faces. "Only they weren't Loftwings until Skyward Sword. She was a horse, wow so cool." Link was now close to the bars and smiling as well.

"I told you, she's not evil," Link replied.

"And don't even ask me how I got here," I said, then I went on. "I was sitting at home, writing a story and I turn around and there is a black hole in my floor. I saw it and as I went to run away I fell into darkness and when I woke up I was where Link found me. By the way was I where I think was? Faron woods I think it was called?" Link grinned and nodded. "Wow, Oh no, that little Kikwi. I am so sorry that I scared him or her."

"Don't worry, they scare easily," Link replied.

"Well I know that but they shouldn't be scared of me," I replied. "I mean I can't even hurt a little fly.."

"The curse of the Empath, m'dear," Ghirahim replied. "Inflicting pain, knowing about pain or having pain inflicted upon feels even worse. One needs not touch you, to hurt you severely."

"Tell me about it," I said, I didn't really want to elaborate. Thankfully they didn't ask, which relieved me, at least they aren't sadists. And then I looked over at Ghirahim as his words finally dawned on me. Wait, after all we had been through he was hinting at hurting me? Or how to hurt me, but why? Ghirahim only offered a smile. "Curse of the empath you said?"

"Oh yes, it is a curse," Ghirahim replied. His expression changed and his eyes gazed off and through the dark walls of the cell as though seeing another life. Is he an empath? I couldn't help but wonder, I had seen that haunted gaze before. Except that haunted gaze had been in my own mirror, my own reflection.

"What were you telling Ghirahim earlier anyway?" Zelda asked.

"I was just talking about some games I played," I replied. "They seem to be about your world, I mean it was amazing, if I am being honest. Did you know that some time in the far future the events of Link's adventure actually affect y'alls timeline?"

"No I had.." Zelda began.

"I know the question was redundant," I said. "It's a leading question after all, but anyway I digress. So Link ends up having to stop a threat in that, for lack of a better term, _game_ named Ganondorf." Link chuckled at that, I looked over and shook my head grinning as well.

"That is his actual name in the future?" Zelda asked. "What happened to Demise? I thought he would.."

"Well that's just it, Demise cursed you guys right?" I asked.

"Yes, with his dying breath," Link replied.

"Well think about it if Link is facing Ganondorf he's really facing.." I led them hoping they would reach their own conclusion..

"The reincarnation of Demise," Link surmised.

"Precisely," I replied, standing up. I don't know why but every time I talk about games I love, I get excited like a small child on Christmas day. If I had a tail, it would be wagging. "Sorry I know it's not a good thing, in fact it's a terrible thing but Link always wins in the end, except in that one. Sorry, the timeline breaks into three because or the possibilities of that one point in time."

"It did what?" Zelda asked seeming distraught. "What exactly were the possible endings?"

"Well one of them is Link obviously winning as an adult," I explained. "The second is he puts a stop to Ganondorf's plan as a child and the third.. well the third he dies and your world suffers an apocalyptic period where the monsters run free. But even in those three timelines things are set to right once more by Link." Link sighed.

"But these are just games in your world?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course," I replied. "So they might not come true here, but I mean it will be at least a thousand years or so before you have you have to worry about that anyway.

"So these events don't just happen all in one lifetime?" he asked.

"Well considering how much the land of hyrule changes from game to game I'd have to say no. Link is different in each game, well I mean you are different in each lifetime. Most the time you're orphaned though."

"So that doesn't change," Link replied cryptically. I flinched as I felt an arm brush against mine, I looked over to see Ghirahim.

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk this much," Ghirahim cooed. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and when I peered at Link it seemed he wasn't unaffected either.

"Wait, wait, hold the phone," I said. "Do you tease him often?"

"Always, I just love his reaction," Ghirahim replied. I looked back to see Link glaring at Ghirahim. _Lightbulb_, holy cow I just figured out what I'm gunna do with The Dark Master Sword.. say whaaaaaaat!?

"Anything come of it?" I asked.

"Of what?" Ghirahim asked innocently.

"Teasing him?" I asked curiously. I jumped back as I realized Link was now glaring at me, oh crap, I think he knows what I'm getting at. "Just curious, I dunno if you ever roughed him up or.. you know." I looked over to see Ghirahim giving me a teasing glare, oh great and I'm trapped in a cell with him. I am in sooo much trouble later. "Look I dunno, all I know is anything can happen in the span of five seconds of thoughtless testosterone-fueled madness okay." Link covered his grin and Ghirahim full out laughed at me, phew crisis averted?

"Just because I want to get my hand on Link doesn't mean that I have," Ghirahim replied cryptically.

"I wouldn't put it past you to try and hurt him," Zelda replied.

"Uh last I checked Link was the victor in every past altercation," I quipped. Ghirahim sighed and Link grinned at me. 'What? I just wanna make sure the facts are straight okay." Oh crap, Ghirahim gave me a 'you're-gunna-pay-for-that-later' look.

"Well I suppose you are right," Zelda replied. "Come on Link, let's go."

"Be right there," Link replied. He waited watching her retreat up the stairs before approaching the cell. "Once, it only happened once." And then he turned and walked up the stairs, leaving me confused and maybe a little turned on.

"What does he mean by that?" Asked turning toward Ghirahim, I didn't have time to press more as he descended on me. Oh crap guess this is payback, oh but hot damn he can kiss.

"Now where were we?" Ghirahim asked. And too suddenly I was naked again and squirming under his attentions. And hot damn, those blasted kisses kept me weak and vulnerable to his every touch. I felt like I was on fire with how hot I was getting and then he slipped inside and it was stars and stripes all over again. I was nearly singing with the pleasure coursing through my veins and when I peaked it was like riding the rapids in the middle of storm. I was still zinging with shocks of pleasure when I realized he wasn't even done with me. I must have orgasmed a solid five or six times before my brain shut off and I fell into the dark abyss.

~:~

I awoke, the first thing I became of aware of is the gentle strokes on my back, then the pure scent of him. I can't believe he can just switch gears like that, honestly I didn't know any man that could do something even remotely like what Ghirahim had done. Best of all I remembered from last time, still so worth it. I wanted to soak in this a bit longer, it's not everyday you get to have your sanity ripped away from you in pure carnal bliss.

"We have to stop meeting like this," I whispered. Ghirahim's laughter rang through the empty dungeon, well at least this part of it was empty.

"Please if your reaction to me wasn't such great entertainment," Ghirahim let the statement hang there.

"Do you mind my asking how long you've been here?" I asked. There was a sigh, a shift and light flutter atop my head as though he were breathing in my scent.

"I suppose it doesn't matter if you know," Ghirahim replied. "I've been here for about twelve-thousand, five-hundred, forty-nine meals. I would guess he gives me a meal three times a day so about four-thousand, one-hundred, eighty-three days approximately."

"Wow, speaking of.. meals," I began, my tummy rumbled a bit reminding me I was hungry.

"Yes, he did bring a little something," Ghirahim replied. "Probably cold by now though." I honestly didn't care and accepted the food, felt like I was starving. Granted I knew it took eight days to starve to death and about two days to die of dehydration. "He also brought this down." I stared at the glass pitcher full of clear, clean water, I can't believe that water even comes that clean like wow. Ghirahim had a bit of a smile on his face as he poured me a glass and set it aside. I ate the plate of breakfast it consisted of something similar to eggs and a bit of bread. The bread itself was a bit stale, but I didn't find any mold so I ate it too. The egg-like substance was scrambled and overcooked but hey I'm not really picky I pretty much eat anything that's on my plate unless it's green, red or orange peppers. The only pepper I eat is jalapeno pepper, I took a moment to look around there was another plate that was empty. I couldn't help but be a little glad that they were feeding him at the very least.

Once I finished my food I let him take and place it on his empty plate before drinking the water. The first test sip was awesome, I never tasted water that tasted this good honestly. Most the water I had tasted had had chlorine in it or was filtered from the ground, aka well water. This water was actual fresh stream water, had to be or some magically clean water from the floating land mass in the sky.

"I did get to touch him once," Ghirahim said suddenly. "A complete fluke, honestly, I had actually won a round against him and forced him into a compromising position. I'm not entirely sure why but I couldn't stop myself from.. well.." I was now listening intently, I'm not going to say that I'm naive but well it takes me a few minutes to get where this is going. "I actually kissed him believe it or not, and so much more. That one time I didn't just pin him, I didn't just win I dominated him. I like to think he enjoyed it a bit but I can't be certain, he never looked at me the same way again though honestly." All the heat that was in other regions of my body had suddenly flooded my face and nether regions as he admitted what he and Link had done.

"Wow," I said finally. Ghirahim grinned, I knew he could be lying but the very idea that they had even remotely done something like that was hott. "Color me surprised, not that you won but that.. well.. you know."

"I am pleasantly surprised that a relationship between me and Link excites you," Ghirahim replied. I was pretty surprised too as more heat rushed my cheeks at that, honestly if anymore blood goes to my face I might pass out right here. Seriously things could get dangerous for me if my blood doesn't go see other places.

"Well I was kind of writing some fanfiction about you and Link," I replied in a whisper.

"Oh were you now," Ghirahim purred, the dangerous smile on his face reminded me that he was the cat and I am the mouse he is toying with.

"Yeah.." I admitted, a bit reluctantly.

"Well do tell," he prompted.

"Okay, so I know it might never happen or even be possible for that matter," I began. "But it basically is a story where you were trapped in some psuedo realm that Fi used to purify evil, and your previous master abandoned you there."

"Well he pretty much did just that," Ghirahim replied. "Sorry go on.."

"And well Fi decides to let you out to go get the hero after striking a deal with you," I continued. "Spoilers in the story you want revenge and sorta bind yourself to Link and he eventually severs your tie to your old master but I haven't gotten that far just yet in the story that's just where it's heading."

"So Fi comes back," Ghirahim replied.

"Well Fi is the Master Sword she's in almost every game but doesn't appear in any except Skyward Sword," I mused. "I just figured it might be interesting to see some interaction between you and Fi, not gunna lie. Maybe I didn't do a very good job though.. I don't even know if I captured how you speak to be honest I only know your mannerisms and well how you worded things in the cut-scenes and your reactions there from the game so."

"Consider that you are speaking with me now," Ghirahim spoke up. "Could you have written it similarly perhaps?"

"Now that you mention it," I began. "I couldn't help but hear your voice every time I wrote, it was like I had heard you speak before from another life. Nah that's crazy right?"

"Mm not necessarily," Ghirahim replied. "You're absolutely certain it was my voice you heard?"

"Yeah, I have to be crazy right?" I asked, I was serious but the laughter I heard from Ghirahim wasn't exactly what I expected.

"Not at all," Ghirahim finally replied. "I do feel as though we have met before, someone else I felt a kinship with. And I don't mean my previous Master Demise, he took everything from me."

"Everything?" I questioned.

"Hmm I suppose I can tell you," Ghirahim replied. "I was able to break myself free from him by myself, as you know. My bond to him was only as strong as his will, which was only strong until he lost. Technically I belong to Link now, we are forever bound to one another as sword and master. He just doesn't know it yet but no, Demise took everything from me, my hopes, my dreams, my future and even my sanity for a time." I placed my hand on his arm, I couldn't imagine what Ghirahim had gone through, not that he was explaining it but I feel the pain a bit. "But now, now that Demise is beaten I am free until Link claims me. That's the nature of my curse after all."

"Wait he can claim you?" I was definitely confused.

"Indeed," Ghirahim replied. "The claiming is rather simple, all he has to do is summon my sword form from this gem once and I am his. I haven't told him this yet however."

"I won't say anything, in fact I will probably forget this whole conversation in five minutes," I mused, sadly. It was true unfortunately my memory is predictably unreliable and I often forget very important things like dates and stuff.

"mm, didn't think you were the forgetful type," Ghirahim replied. "I suppose I'll just have to make sure you remember me." I gave him an incredulous look.

"No one would be able to forget meeting someone as famous as you," I shot back before thinking.

"Famous am I?" Ghirahim asked, he didn't look like he believed me.

"Well yeah among gamers and fans of the Zelda games," I replied. "Especially those that played Skyward Sword."

"I see," Ghirahim's voice was closer than before, almost right in my ear.

"I know I shouldn't ask but," I began, tentatively.

"You want to know about my powers perhaps?" Ghirahim questioned. How did he know?

"Yeah, i-if you don't mind I mean," I stuttered.

"Unfortunately I do mind," Ghirahim replied. I heard him kiss my ear and then a thrill went through me. "You see right now I need to be _entertained_." Oh yeah I wanted to swoon..

~:~

_*intercept's* Author-san is still in trouble how will she ever return home to her husband?_

_Me: hey.. stop getting on my computer.._

_Chaos-Keetonie: Nooooooo.._

_Me: Yes, it's my computer you need to ask permission before you use it!_

_Chaos-Keetonie: *sticks his tongue out at me* I do what I want!_

_Me: *still not amused..*_

_Chaos-Keetonie: See you in the next Chappie Everyone! *runs off*_

Me: hey.. bah.. *closes curtain*


End file.
